


ARK: Shallows

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [3]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Mair has become something of a pet, more than a slave, now, and thanks to lessons of the past learned by the Survivors of the bay village, he is now well taken care of to ensure he is healthy, happy, and most importantly- safe.





	ARK: Shallows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I debated writing a thing with a Rex and an Ichthyosaur. Obviously I chose Ichthyosaur. *laughs*
> 
> Anyway, no Egg-Laying in this fic, just pure unadulterated smut and the introduction to a new character~
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated and I will always welcome new suggestions for this series~!
> 
> Enjoy, my darling little doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Every once in a while they would take him out for a “walk” around the village bay. Through each of the separate parts of the base- the main floor, the bay area, the cliff tiers, and the little shoreline just behind the base- they would walk with him past all the dinosaur pens in the village, to determine if any of the dinosaurs they had were going into heat.

They learned very quickly that when a female goes into heat, neither Mair nor his gemstone want _anything_ to do with it. He had fought _hard_ , bit and scratched and screamed, until he was taken back to his “home” and locked away for the next three days. And even after that he refused, nearly until he had gotten sick from lack of care and the healer had had enough of the brutality.

From that moment on he was taken well care of, and wasn’t forced to be in the same pen as a female in heat again.

In the village were several dens and pens for various creatures- Jerboas, Dodos, Lystros, Pteranodons, and even Ichthyornis’- and dinosaurs alike- Dilos, Raptors, Stegos, Trikes, Paras- pretty much anything that could be found in the bay area. They even once had a Brontosaurus, but it had proved too large for the bay and was then moved to another base that Mair hadn’t been aware existed.

They kept him in the bay, which Mair was thankful for. He knew how dangerous the island was, and wasn’t keen on traveling anywhere else. The bay was _safe_ , slave or no.

There was a certain section of the bay area completely dedicated to the undersea creatures as well, a little area where stairs came down from the cliff onto a great platform over the water, where walls had been built around a certain area to keep their creatures in and wild ones out. Including a lonely little Ichthyosaur they had tamed a few months ago that had yet to get a mate. His kind was always so skittish, curious but still afraid of the humans that encroached their territory. And with all the threats around the deeper waters, it was hard for the hunters to go out and find him a suitable female.

Mair adored him, loving how playful he was and how energetic and sweet. The Ichthyosaur- Tide, they had named him- was one of his favorite creatures in the whole of the village. Among others of course.

So when they walked by the little underwater den and his gemstone started glowing, his breath hitched with a certain excitement he couldn’t hide from Nio, the hunter smirking when he caught sight of the gemstone. He’d learned fast that the gemstone told everything when it came to heats and compatibilities between dinosaurs and Mair.

“Heh, looks like we found your next _mate_ , pet~” he teased and Mair flushed, looking down at the stone beneath their feet, slightly ashamed that it was so easy for Nio to tell how much he enjoyed this.

But why should he complain? He was well taken care of now, despite being the village’s slave, and he _enjoyed_ being bred. Enjoyed carrying the eggs and giving birth to them. It was… a feeling indescribable. As much as he enjoyed the _sex_ , birthing the eggs wasn’t about _pleasure_ for him. It was about _warmth_ and a certain love only a mother could feel for their babies.

He didn’t know why the gemstone made him this way, but he’d stopped asking those questions months ago.

  


Mai quivered, swallowing hard when he was led back down to the underwater den, flushing when he saw where they were leading him. After the first time they bred him to the Ichthyosaur, after he’d nearly drowned from the experience, they had built a small platform underneath the water- deep enough for the Ichthyosaur to comfortably swim and shallow enough that Mair could keep his head above the water.

Mair realized how dangerous it was, to breed him to the creatures of the deep, but the boy didn’t care, not then as his gemstone began to glow and he caught sight of the Ichthy swimming circles in the water, burning off energy he had massive amounts of.

Gasping slightly, he stumbled when he was pushed in the direction of the little mount on the platform in the water and he bit his lower lip, flushing darker. “ _Pillars_ , you look pretty when you flush~” one of the hunters groaned and Mair flinched back, eyeing him warily and the hunter smirked. “Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head about me trying to take advantage of you. Too many hunters have lost their lives over your sweet ass and I’m not as dumb as they are.”

Mair relaxed slightly at this, letting out a soft breath, though he hadn’t lost the flush in his cheeks. The hunter was new to the village, having moved in a couple of months ago, from a base on the other side of the island. He’d taken an immediate shine to Mair- adored him, actually- but Mair was still so cautious around the other men in the village, and he was no different. Mair couldn’t remember his name.

“ _Damn_ if I don’t want to though~” the hunter added, making Mair flush harder. The other hunter with them snorted, rolling his eyes and he shoved Mair _hard_ towards the mount.

“Shut up and strap him to the mount, Kait,” the hunter hissed and Kait frowned, before huffing and doing as he was told, taking Mair in a gentler hold and guiding him down. He strapped him down on the wooden mount before tilting his head up until it rested on the perch, safe above the water.

With a smirk, he teased his fingers over the boy’s pretty little hole just to listen to him gasp before pulling away completely. “There we go, pretty and snug~” he teased and Mair shivered, the water cold, but tolerable.

“Good, now let’s go,” the other hunter snorted and Kait paused, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Ah, hold on~ Someone should stay behind to make sure nothing bad happens to our pretty pet~” He winked, his intentions obvious and the other hunter knew Kait made it obvious on purpose, as he rolled his eyes and grunted.

“He dies, you take his place,” the hunter growled, turning away before walking back up to the main base area, disappearing beyond the gate at the top of the stairs. Kait only grinned wildly, before turning back to look at Mair, flushed and trussed up on the mount. He leaned back against a pillar, amused as Mair refused to meet his gaze before the boy gasped loudly when the curious Ichthyo swam up to him, his snout nuzzling against Mair’s backside.

As Tide sniffed around Mair, swimming circles around him a few times, he could see Kait watching him from the corners of his eyes. He knew Kait’s intentions- though they weren’t _bad_ , they were still perverted- and it made him nervous and excited both. When Tide’s _tongue_ came out to lick at his quivering, oil-slickened hole, he jerked with surprise, whimpering quietly at the feeling.

The tongue didn’t stay long though, replaced by the feeling of _heat_ at his back and he quivered with anticipation as the Ichthyosaur swam over his mounted body. His body was angled at just the right height on the mount, the creature having plenty of room to move comfortably, and that much was proven when the dolphin-like creature pressed against him, its cock- long, slender, slick, and pointed at the tip- prodding messily at his hole.

It took several long moments of the creature rutting against him before his cock finally caught and with a rough, speedy thrust, the Ichthyo buried its cock _deep_ inside of Mair’s wanting body as the boy cried out. “Nyah~”

Wriggling excitedly, the Ichthyosaur set a rough, quick pace that was stuttered and messy, as it jerked back and forth in the water, cock thrusting deep and hard into the boy, rubbing along his sensitive walls and grinding against his prostate every few thrusts. The pace left Mair panting and moaning for more, his own cock hard and leaking in the water as he was fucked by the desperate creature.

Tide was always messy when he bred Mair, but the _feeling_ of the Ichthyo above him, _inside_ of him, always made up for it. Left him gasping for _more_.

And the best part was-

Mair whined when he suddenly felt Tide still inside of him, the creature letting out a loud trill, before he felt _heat_ blooming inside of him as the Ichthyo spilled. As Tide’s hot, oily seed filled his needy hole, the boy choked on his breath as his own cock throbbed, spilling hard into the water.

Panting and quivering, heated and pleasure-dazed, Mair waited with bated breath for the moment when Tide would start moving once more. Not yet done with him.

-Tide could go for _hours_.

  


Kait groaned, cock in hand as he watched the boy get fucked by the virile beast. He’d lost count of how many times Tide had spilled, _filling_ the boy with its seed, making sure Mair was _thoroughly_ bred. It was around the third time that he had taken his cock in hand, and about the fifth time that he’d spilled against the stone. Now, his cock was hard again, but he knew he would have enough time to get off again as Tide spilled for the final time, trilling with its pleasure once more.

Mair whimpered pitifully, dazed and flushed and tired, soaked to the bone and full of the Ichthyosaur’s oily seed.

Letting his aching cock go, Kait immediately jumped to action, hardly bothering to put himself away- having no shame in his body or his wants- as Tide finally swam away, though not before giving the boy one last nuzzle.

With a low chuckle, the hunter unlatched Mair from the mount, before gently picking him up in his arms. “Alright little pet… let’s go get you cleaned up, shall we…~?” he cooed, amused when Mair only snuggled against him, exhausted and sated.


End file.
